freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Reza
Lydia Mae Ross is a very powerful witch and one of the two main protagonists of The Broken Series. She is the daughter and only child of Laura Ross and Samuel Ross. She is best friends with Celesta Moone, Amberly Wise, Amelia Carter, Sheldon Pierce, and Eleanor Harris. Lydia is a member of the Ross Family and Pearson Family, as well as a descendant of the Hathaway Family. History Lydia Mae Ross was born in Seaside, California to Samuel Ross and Laura Ross on March 18,1995. Which was also the day Celesta was born. She is a witch like the rest of her family members. Her and Celesta Moone have been best friends since they were born, they are like sisters. In April of 2005, Ophelia was with her parents who were meeting with Sheldon Pierce's, their fathers had been friends, but they never met till that night. When she was being watched by Aria, Sheldon's mother, vampires lead by Seana Kane attacked at their house, killing Aria, and Andrew, Sheldon's father, lost most of the members of his pack, leaving only his son and him as the sole survivors of the attack, along with Elia and her parents, and Scott who was helping Andrew. However, when Aria tried to fight against Seana, who found them and tried to kill Elia and Sheldon, Aria defended them, but ultimately lost against her. Sheldon, who was barely 11, began phasing into a werewolf, something that shouldn't of happened for years, mistaking her as Seana, who they witnessed killing Aria only moments before, attacked her, almost killing her. It was only the intervention of Andrew and Scott that saved her. Her mother found her being healed by Scott, who later asked him to erase her memories of what happened, though it would ware off only years later. She continued on to have a normal childhood, being trained by her mother as a witch, but still lead a very humane lifestyle, she didn't know of the other supernatural, being shielded from it since she was 10. She, along with her friends, went on to attend Franklin High School, where she graduated from in 2013. Crossing paths with Scott and Sheldon again, and her memory returning, lead her to finally help put a stop to Seana once and for all. The Broken Series |-|Darkness Descending= Darkness Descending In the chapters The Reckoning and Forgotten, Ophelia was first seen accompanying her parents to a meeting with Andrew Pierce, an old friend of her father, Samuel. On the way, they pass by a broken down van, and there she met Aria and Sheldon, Andrew's wife and son. She was going to be watched by Miranda Smith while her parents went to the meeting, but Aria said she would babysit her with Sheldon. Ophelia then meets Scott Anderson, who is helping Andrew's pack, and asks Samuel why he brought a child to a dangerous meeting, but Samuel rebuked him and told him Ophelia was of no concern of him and to leave her alone. Sheldon and Ophelia then later begin to bond for a bit, and play a game of monopoly, with Sheldon winning by a landslide. Aria then goes outside to check on how the meeting is going, but it turned out that Seana Kane, a vampire, has come and begun an attack on Andrew's pack. Aria then tries to get Sheldon and Ophelia to safety, but is intercepted by Seana, who then begins a fight to the death with Aria, resulting in Aria getting her heart ripped out. Seana then attacks Ophelia, but discovers she wasn't a werewolf, but then she is saved by Scott who pushes Seana off of her, and the two then fight elsewhere. Ophelia and Sheldon then run away from the carnage, but Sheldon begins to phase for the first time due to the grief of losing his mother, and blindly attacks Ophelia, thinking she is Seana. Andrew arrives just in time to pry Sheldon away, and Scott comes and heals Ophelia, who suffered fatal wounds from where Sheldon's claws went into her. Laura then comes running, and doesn't want Allison to remember what happened, and asks Scott to compel her memories away, which he later does, but asked Laura if it was even possible, since witches couldn't be compelled. It later turned out that witches under the age of 18, and thus with no magic, can be compelled, but their memories would return once they become full fledged witches. In the chapter The Glimpse, ... In the chapter Trails of Magic, ... In the chapter Broken Shards, ... In the chapter Day Terrors, ... |-|Heartless= Heartless TBA |-|Shattered Spells= Shattered Spells TBA |-|Awakened= Awakened TBA |-|Until Dawn= Until Dawn TBA Appearance Lydia is described as having beautiful almond shaped light green eyes and having medium brown wavy hair that falls to her mid back. She is 5'3" and she has a slim build and is fair skinned. She has a heart shaped face with an aquiline nose, and high cheekbones. She likes to wear her hair in braids or buns, and she can be described as a girly girl. She likes to wear skirts, skinny jeans with boots, and sweaters that fit around her figure, shaping it nicely. She wears her favorite jean jacket on most occasions, or loose blouses, a trait she shares with her mother. Personality Lydia is known to always try and make the best of things, she is kind, smart, and loyal to all of her friends. She would, in harmful situations, always put her friends lives before her own, she was selfless. Lydia always planned celebrations, from parties, to birthdays, she was called "Pinkie Pie" by her close friends. She used to think love was useless, she didn't need to be saved by a guy, she always preferred to be strong and independent. Meeting Scott, the two became close friends, she helped him became a better person, more open and caring, she later began to fall in love with him. He would often times get angry when she was careless, going into dangerous situations without thinking what could become of her. She always brought out the best in people, and usually never hated people. Meeting Seana, who began to reek havoc on her and her friends lives, she began to loath her, but stopped Scott from killing her when Seana's humanity was turned back on. She believed everyone should have second chances, as she was the one who forced Seana's humanity back, similarly to what Adelaide did to Scott years prior. She cannot stand the color yellow. Powers and Abilities Lydia possesses all of the abilities of a witch, being a Hathaway witch, and the reincarnation of Adelaide, she is shown to be one of the strongest witches in the series. * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc * 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. This ability can also be able to snap peoples necks with a flick of the wrist, or even with the mind. * 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. * 'Pain Infliction '- The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * 'Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People '- The ability to tell relationship ties between two people, to know that someone is family, they must know or have a feeling of it to tell if it is true. For this ability to be enacted, the person must make contact with said person. * '''Sensing Danger - Ophelia as a witch, has the raw ability to "sense" things before they happened, such like before battles would ensue. * T'elepathy/Mind Control' - The ability to read a persons thoughts, people with this ability also can control the minds of anyone, except those with the same ability, who can fight it. This ability is considered to be one of the strongest of a witches capability. Relationships * TBA Appearances Darkness Descending'' ' '''Chapter Titles' * 'Prologue (Mentioned) * The Reckoning (Narrator) * Forgotten * The Glimpse * Trails of Magic (Narrator) * Broken Shards (Narrator) * Day Terrors (Narrator) * Past Mistakes * Ties That Bind * Lost in the Years ''(Narrator) * ''The Undead (Narrator) Trivia Category:The Broken Series Character Category:Main Character Category:Witch